


Where Our Hands Meet Is Where Colors Blend

by PastaOverlord



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaOverlord/pseuds/PastaOverlord
Summary: Where they touched was the beginning and end. It was everything.





	Where Our Hands Meet Is Where Colors Blend

Crows were supposed to be a bad omen. To anyone else, they would be. But to Kenny they were friends, lifelong companions. He was, after all, Death.

He held out a hand to one. Not to touch, never to touch, but to simply acknowledge.  To say, "Hello, friend. It's nice to see you again." The crow cawed back in response. Kenny smiled.

He sat in silence on the dead, dead grass and watched the crows gather and hop around him. The crows didn't belong to him though. Not alive as they were. They were simply a gift. Living creatures who did not fear Death, but loved him. Just like who had sent them.

Kenny wasn't sure how long he sat there, smiling and listening to the crows talk and gossip. Long enough for the Sun to settle and the Moon to emerge from her dark shroud. Night used to be when he awoke. He was Dark, after all. But he had changed his schedule for _him_. Now he rose with the Sun so he could at least catch a glimpse of his Other. But this night was different.

Kenny was still smiling when he emerged.

By all means they should hate each other. Quiet, dark Death who simply took. And raging Life, who gave and gave until he burned. But the World was about balance and that's what They were. So what he felt when he saw blazing red hair and trailing flowers was the opposite of hate.

The crows fluttered and left, leaving only dead grass and blooming flowers. Death and Life. Kenny and Kyle.

Kyle sat in front of him, crossing his legs after he settled. His grin was defiant as he offered his hand.

Kenny only paused a second, the gut-deep instinct of _don't touch_ , before he took it.

Where they touched was the beginning and end. It was everything. Nothing. Balance.

Kenny's smile was as quiet as Kyle's was loud when he brought Kyle's hand to his face.

This- _They,_ were everything. But not nothing. And when Life kissed him, Death was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really didn't mean to write this. I wanted to write something else, but I kept thinking about crows (super cool birds) and it somehow became this. Hopefully I can work on my longer things?


End file.
